Ultimate War!
by Glumshanks
Summary: When a group of villans led by Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) rises up to completely take over the multiverse, a huge war breaks out. Which side will win? (a you pick the cast story.) (Is now a Heroes of Darkness-esque story. Details on latest chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge

The hiding holes were filled with dead body upon dead body. The sky was covered in smog from gunfire, helicopter exhaust and smoke from destroyed vehicles.

Cleveland Brown Jr. (The Cleveland Show), one of many people of all ages drafted into the war, hated it. He hated the stench of death. He hated the fear of being killed in his sleep. He hated that his entire family had been slaughtered in a suicide mission.

Junior fought back tears as he hid in a hiding hole, whimpering.

"Junior? You ok?" Frisk (Undertale) asked their friend gently.

"No Frisk... I'm tired of war... I'm sick of seeing friends old and new get slaughtered... I can't anymore..." The obsese kid sobbed, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

"Hey, don't worry. This war will be soon be over, and we'll never have to see these terrible people again..." Frizk comforted.

"You think so?" Junior sniffed.

"I KNOW so." Frisk nodded, offering a hand. Junior went to take it, before gasping.

"GERNADE!" He screeched, pointing to said explosive behind them. Frisk looked down... and ran off with the grenade!

"FRISK! NO!" Junior sobbed.

"Take care of yourself Junior!" Frisk said, running into enemy lines.

BOOOOMMMM!

Junior gasped as he awoke from the memory nightmare, drenched in sweat. He sighed. He looked at the date. 2037. The war had started 2017. With one last heave, Junior went back to bed, ready for more senseless bloodshed and painful violence the next day...

(OK, this is a you pick the cast story! So send in any 5 characters you want, but state whether they're on Junior's side or the opposing side! Have fun!)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm no longer accepting characters for Ultimate War!

Thank you for all your suggestions! I'll get the first chapter out as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Misery For Lunch Again?

The next day...

Junior sighed as he ate at his usual lunch table.

"...You gonna eat that apple?" SuperMarioGlitchy4 asked, looking at said food item the way a snake would look at its prey.

Junior chuckled and tossed his good friend the apple.

"YAHOO!" SMG4 cheered.

"Huh? What?" Jean-Pierre Polnareff asked, being woken up.

"You look terrible." Terezi Pyrope said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks." Jean-Pierre deadpanned.

"You ok man?" Junior asked before the situation could escalate.

"No. My entire sector got killed yesterday in a bombing. I couldn't sleep after seeing all those bodies after coming back fron the bathroom." Jean-Pierre sighed. The quartet hung there heads in respectful remembrance of the deceased.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

"Hello, so-called-heroes." Count Dooku smirked.

"...Crud." Junior sighed.

"Cliffhanger!" Deadpool exclaimed.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Announcement time!

I've decided to take the Heroes of Darkness by adrogoz approach and let you, the readers, write each chapter!

Basically, if you wanna write a chapter PM me or leave a review!

Rules

1\. Can be higher than a T-rating.

2\. Must wait for two more chapters to past before submitting another.

3\. Although you can use OCs and other Canons, please use at least two characters were submitted in the reviews.

4\. Have at least some continuity.

Glumshanks out!


	5. Chapter 5 (by WarDude01)

(This chapter was made by WarDude01! Enjoy!)

The only sound was the engine of the was eerily silent. The fact that Lewa was one of the only people in the transport didn't help. So empty was it, that extra supplies ended up being packed. The only ones in the aircraft we're the two pilots, the quartermaster, and the othet transfer, a man in his 40s, currently downing a bottle of alcohol.  
Eventually, the silence became too much for Lewa, and he decided to start a conversation.  
"Hi, im Lewa, Toa-hero o-." he started, only to be promptly interrupted.  
"Don't freaking introduce yourself dammit!" The other transferee shouted loud enough to get the attention of the pilot.  
"Quiet down you two. We're trying to fly here."  
The quartermaster approached Lewa and spoke.  
"Don't mind Linkara. He's one of those mercenary types." He said.  
The rest of the flight was silent. Just as it began.  
Finally, they arrived. The bay door opened. They we're greeted by a white armored figure, with blue markings on it.  
"I assume your the two new guys?" He said.  
"Yes sir!" Lewa said. Linkara continued to down the bottle of alcohol.  
This caught the attention of the officer(because he was clearly one of the officers), who promptly snatched the bottle and stomped on it.  
"My booze! NOOOO-!" Linkara was cut off mid screech by a slap to the face.  
"Your not allowed to get drunk here. This is a frontline outpost. We need everyone sober." The officer snapped.  
"I'm Captain Rex. Your new Second in Command. And you?"  
"Lewa"  
"Linkara."  
"Alright you two. Get your stuff. I'll show you to your bunks." Rex said. However, just as the two newcomers went to get thier bags, there was an explosion.  
"Jesus Christ! They weren't kidding when they said this was a frontline outpost!." Linkara yelled.  
"That came from the mess hall." Rex said as he drew his two signature blaster pistols. "Alright Rookies with me." He signalled the two newcomers, who quickly grabbed their weapons and follow the captain.  
The quartermaster was still offloading supplies when this happened.  
"Jenkins! We need the rest of those supplies down!." The copilot shouted.  
Jenkins sighed  
"It's too early in the morning for this crap."


End file.
